


Off the Menu

by United_Nation_of_Roses



Category: Internet Personalities, The Late Night Crew
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Established Snund, Fluff, Lots of references sprinkled throughout, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 20:49:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5348054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/United_Nation_of_Roses/pseuds/United_Nation_of_Roses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a graveyard shift where dull grey suits become commonplace, all it takes is a cheery guy in plaid to brighten up Russ’ night, and maybe the rest of his life if he’s lucky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Off the Menu

_“So you’re cool with covering my shift tonight right?”_  
  
“For the last time I said it’s fine Scott.”  
  
Russ nudged the fridge door closed with his hip, cracking open his cold can of soda and moving towards the couch again. He’d been halfway through a game of Mega Man X when his co-worker had called about some last minute emergency. This was supposed to be his day off.  
  
_“I’d ask Snake if he could but he just took the morning shift and…”_  
  
“He’s occupied later as well?” Russ assumed, slumping back into the leather with a sigh. At least he had the rest of the afternoon to himself. “Y’know you could have just _said_ you forgot about his birthday. What is it you managed to scrape together this time? Dinner at Olive Garden?”  
  
_“Ew. You expect better of me than that right?”_  
  
“Considering this is the third time you’ve done something like this no not really.” He chuckled to himself, flicking on the TV and watching the news headlines scroll by lazily, “It’s not like you’re the suave and sophisticated type either.”  
  
_“I can be!”_ Scott protested, feigning offense at the comment,“Just you fucking wait, he’ll come in tomorrow so sexed up you’ll be grovelling to me for my secrets. If you’re lucky they might even help get you laid.  
  
Russ wrinkled his nose in distaste, trying to shake away any and all mental images of gruff, broody Snake in compromising positions. “You’re probably the absolute last person I would go to for tips on seduction.” He mumbled, quickly becoming bored of the same old reports and changing the channel. Baseball wasn’t really his thing either but it was certainly more exciting to look at. “Just don’t injure each other again, I don’t want to be stuck in the shop all day with Dizzle.”  
  
“Harsh.”Scott laughed, assuring Russ afterward that his night would be perfectly hazard free before thanking him again and hanging up.

Russ rubbed his eyes with a soft grumble and brought the chilled can to his lips. There wasn’t much for him to do now except kill time before his shift started, and somehow continuing his session seemed a bit pointless now that he probably wouldn’t be able to finish the game in one sitting. He placed the can aside once it was empty, stretching out with a yawn and starfishing his limbs off the end of the couch. Maybe if he was lucky there wouldn’t be many customers to deal with, it was almost safe to assume that after eight the coffee shop would be a graveyard, _before_ was the issue.  
  
Dwelling over it for the rest of the day wasn’t a very productive use of his free time but by the start of his shift Russ’ mood had drastically plummeted. So much for service with a smile.  
  
A few of the underlings, or mods as they were affectionately dubbed, seemed to notice his temperament and kept well out of the way, some moving around the equipment deliberately slowly to avoid setting him off. Russ ignored them and continued serving the ridiculous amount of customers for a Friday night, silently wondering if they’d all been cooped up in their prim and proper office cubicles for the past week.  
  
As the hours ticked on more and more of the mods hung up their aprons and headed home for the night, eventually leaving Russ to mope around waiting for the next rush of busy-bodies. He found himself wishing that they could have given their quaint little coffee shop less of a vibrant green for the walls and uniforms. Jund just _had_ to go and find that leprechaun clipart for a mascot. Sure it could be endearing at times but not at one o’clock in the damn morning.  
  
Russ managed to resist a groan when the chime of the door sounded, straightening up for another small crowd of office-goers. With his pounding head it was a little hard to decipher what of their conversation was an order, and what was just random workplace garble about stocks and assets that Russ couldn’t hope to fathom at this time. Somehow he managed to scrape together something they were happy with, even earning some spare change in the tip jar for his service. “Every little helps…” He mumbled, dropping his head on the counter with a drawn-out groan as soon as they’d left.  
  
He didn’t see why Jund couldn’t have just wined and dined his hubby in a more convenient location, hell even the shop would have worked! Sure it may not have been the classiest of places but Snake was never that kind of guy anyway, a little tweaking with the lights and some candles could have made this pretty romantic in Russ’ opinion. But then what did he know about romance?  
  
As if on cue he felt the vibration of his phone and pulled it out of his pocket, squinting slightly to read the text from Scott; _‘Hey how’s the shop holding up Rooster?’_  
  
Rolling his eyes at the nickname he tapped out a quick reply, eyes skirting from the register to the front door and back again.  
  
‘I swear if another person asks me to make them a decaf soya latte there’ll be a massacre. How’s the birthday dinner going?’  
  
It took another four stray customers before he got a response, feeling the buzzing of his cell just as he was sprinkling some chocolate powder on a steamy cup of mocha. The woman who ordered it tiredly thanked him and departed with the rest of her satisfied coworkers, leaving Russ to whip out his phone again and check the messages. Three were sent in quick succession of one another.  
  
_‘Ehh he didn’t feel like going out tonight so I cancelled the reservation.’_  
  
_‘We got take-out and watched a movie instead.’_  
  
If that confession wasn’t enough to rile Russ up the little shit had the audacity to send him a fucking selfie of him and Snake, the latter looking considerably irritated with his boyfriend at being snapped with food half in his mouth. Jund had obviously forced him to wear a party hat though so Russ could take solace in that misery.  
  
“Are you fucking kidding me?!” He shouted, frustration getting the better of him. They weren’t even out on a date and Russ was stuck here on his holiday. “You’re both such assholes!”  
  
“Uh are you okay man?”  
  
Russ nearly jumped out of his skin at the voice, snapping his head around to face the counter again. A customer had obviously walked in as he was checking his phone, just leaning his elbows on the countertop and waiting patiently.  
  
“Holy fuck how long have you been there?” Russ gaped, shaking his head quickly and trying to compose himself, “S-sorry, sorry that was so rude of me! Can I get you anything or..?”  
  
The young man, because now that Russ was paying attention he could pick up more details, laughed outright at Russ’ floundering, filling the deserted shop with its utterly contagious sound. “Are you sure it’s not you that needs something? I’m guessing you had a rough day.”  
  
Russ’ eyes widened slightly, feeling his cheeks flush ashamedly as the comment translated awkwardly in his head. “Something like that yeah…” He chuckled, eyes scanning over the man. Large blue eyes, charmingly freckled cheeks, and some curled blonde locks to boot. Russ took note of the lax way he held himself, a stark contrast to all of the previous customers before. “So is it coffee you’re after or did you just wanna to ask for my number?”  
  
Now it was the customer’s turn to look flustered, scratching the back of his neck and trying to focus on the menu board instead. “U-uhm well…” He paused, looking around the shop once again and frowning, “Can you tell me if Jund is around tonight?”  
  
Resisting the urge to scowl at the name Russ shook his head, “Sorry buddy you’re stuck with me, does he fix up your regular?”  
  
“We went to college together at one point, but yeah he makes sure to hook me up with my favourite for a discount ‘cause of how far back we go.” He sniggered again as if remembering an inside joke, “I actually first got talking to him online; played all of his custom stories for Amnesia.”  
  
Russ had to put down his pen and paper, mood considerably lifted by this point. “That’s kind of how I met him too! We used to fight on the same forum.”  
  
“No fucking way! Did I play any of your stuff?”  
  
“Ever heard of La Caza..?” He offered, shrugging his shoulders. It was a popular mod for its time but there was no telling if this guy had even played it, let alone heard of it.  
  
“ _You’re kidding._ ”  
  
Russ grinned sheepishly, taking his evident shock as a kind of compliment, “No really that was me; Russ Money. See?” He gestured to his nametag, watching as the blonde man leant forwards slightly and squinted to see the small lettering. Perhaps he too had terrible eyesight.  
  
“You’re the real deal then,” He chuckled and pulled back, “I’m Cry by the way.”  
  
“Cry.” Russ repeated, holding out his hand for the other and flashing a cheesy smile, “Always nice to meet a fan.”  
  
“Fuck you!” Cry laughed heartily, taking Russ’ hand in his own and shaking it. The touch lingered just that fraction too long to be an accident, leaving them both stuck for words and staring at the other expectantly. Russ didn’t know what to think anymore, torn between the idea of indulging this budding attraction or just pushing it back completely out of the picture. Both seemed like viable options at this point.  
  
“Coffee.” He blurted, making Cry blink in surprise.  
  
“I’m sorry..?”  
  
“Don’t want any coffee? You can’t of come in here just for Jund right?”  
  
“Oh,” He seemed to deflate, laughing off some of the nerves and clearing his throat, “No, no, coffee sounds really good. I’ve had a long day.”  
  
“I feel that.” Russ grinned, picking up his pen and paper again, “So what’s the usual that Jund makes you? Since he’s not here being a loyal friend and employee the discount can come out of his paycheque.”  
  
Cry fumbled with the buttons on his plaid shirt hesitantly, as if unsure how to answer. “You’ll laugh.” He admitted finally, cheeks colouring a nice shade of pink. Russ caught himself wondering if that soft dusting of freckles was a full-body feature or not when Cry’s answer eventually registered.  
  
“I work at a coffee shop not a dildo emporium, tell me what you want and I’ll make the damn thing.”  
  
“You say you don’t work for a sex shop but your lines are basically the same.” Cry droned, tapping his fingers against the counter and pointedly trying to avoid meeting Russ’ unimpressed look, “Alright fine he always makes me a large strawberry mochaccino with chocolate dusting.”  
  
“Come again?” Russ asked, biting his lip to contain a loud bark of laughter from slipping out, “S-sorry I didn’t get- I didn’t get it all down on my…” He waved his little notepad feebly, only growing more amused at Cry’s infuriated expression. “Can’t get your order right unless- unless I have it written down.”  
  
“Large. Strawberry. Mochaccino.” He repeated, glaring at Russ with all the intensity he could muster for a man about three inches smaller. “With chocolate dusting.”  
  
“Okay buddy coming right up!” Russ chirped, dragging out the order again as he wrote it down, drawing a few swirls on the paper for added finesse. He then went about preparing the coffee beans, humming cheerfully for the first time that evening. It was amusing to watch Cry’s anger fade slowly, replaced with curiosity as he watched Russ prepare the drink, becoming lost in the many intricacies halfway through. Once it was finally complete Russ handed it over the counter, bowing curtly and thanking Cry for his continued patronage as he handed over the money.  
  
“Dick.” Cry grumbled, blowing at the edge of his mug before sipping the drink. He nearly melted at the flavour, finding it even better tasting than the one Jund usually whipped up.  
  
“We can talk about my dick later.” Russ smiled, enjoying the way Cry’s posture stiffened up before he sputtered and put down the drink, “Might wanna to work on that gag reflex beforehand.”  
  
“You’re hitting on a paying customer how fucking classy.”  
  
“Can’t say you’re not charmed though right?” He quirked an eyebrow playfully, sparking an amused huff from Cry.  
  
“ _Please_ I’d rather be on a date with a clown.”  He was trying so painfully hard to hide his cheeks from their embarrassing tint but Russ could see right through it, smiling triumphantly at the small victory.  
  
“Lucky for you I have a bike horn waiting back at my apartment.” It was intended as a teasing remark but Russ couldn’t help the sliver of desire that called for him to take Cry home after his shift. Subtly he glanced up at the clock, sighing in defeat when he realised how long was still left of it. Cry wouldn’t hang around for another hour surely.  
  
It wasn’t the end of the world, they exchanged numbers and steam accounts, promising to hit the other up at some point, maybe play some Smash together. They ended up talking about a lot of things in what seemed like such a short time; all the way from general background information to what decks they dabbled with in Hearthstone.  
  
Cry was a twenty-six year old Floridian man, recently settled in the city to pursue a freelance career as a disk jockey, but he was a jack of all trades really. Russ likewise told him about growing up in Texas and moving around a lot in his mid-twenties, eventually setting up a cutesy little business with Scott and his long-time partner to pass the time. It ended up being way more successful than anticipated, spiralling on from there.  
  
Eventually Cry finished his drink, not wanting to leave such a good tasting beverage get cold, and then it was time for him to leave. Russ offered an understanding smile, getting up and moving to open the door for him. Despite the cold outside the two loitered there in the doorway, both reluctant to mutter a goodbye and part ways, but both still hesitant to ask for something more all the same. Cry jokingly suggested that Russ call him up next time he was slung on the night shift and was in need of some music, they could start up something special together.  
  
“Late Night with Cry and Russ?” The taller of the two grinned, elbowing Cry teasingly when he protested.  
  
“I’m telling you bro it’s a good name! People eat that kind of shit up!”  
  
“If the rest of the population is anything like you then I’m not really surprised.”  
  
“Ain’t nobody else like me around.” Cry winked, stuffing his hands in his pockets and taking that as an opening for his exit.  
  
Russ watched him walk off without a single objection, though the urge burned hot under his skin. “You got that right…” He trailed, watching his white breath fade out before slipping back into the shop and closing the door. It seemed all the more spacious and empty now with Cry gone, leaving him with a sinking feeling that just wouldn’t shake. Russ had connected with Cry in a way he hadn’t experienced with anyone before, it made sense that the aftermath would leave him reeling. No matter how hard he tried however Russ couldn’t escape the thought of what could have been, what if he had just grown a pair and invited Cry back home. Did he save himself from a potentially awkward situation, or did he lose out on something amazing altogether?  
  
The vibration in his pocket startled him out of his inner conflict and he looked around the shop once more before sitting down in the previously occupied seat. It wasn’t like he couldn’t just pretend to be washing the counter if someone saw him.  
  
He frowned at the screen, wondering just what Jund was doing texting him this hour and why he hadn’t come to realise that Russ was giving him the silent treatment.  
  
_‘Rooser what are yoy up2?’_  
  
He cringed slightly at the drunken mess of letters, clearly Scott had broken out the celebratory drinks halfway through the night. Russ just hoped Snake was in better condition.  
  
‘Working. Like you should have been. Tell me the birthday boy is not as wasted as you are.’ He typed back, glancing towards the front door longingly and sighing when another four vibrations came through.  
  
_‘Nah he fiine.’_  
  
_‘Snaek put cme 2 bed.’_  
  
_‘Rhss u should get ond.’_  
  
_‘Gotts get that stci out ur ass’_  
  
Russ audibly groaned, he did not have the patience to deal with his drunk asshole of a friend. ‘I said before you’re the last person I would take relationship advice from, we’re not talking about this.’ He was _about to_ call it quits at that; turn off his phone and move on with the rest of the night like it was never disrupted at all. About to.  
  
‘Ur worsr than my budy cry. All I hd 2 do’ was get drnk and slap snakes butt. EASY!’  
  
Scott really had a knack for timing by mentioning Cry, but seriously did that drunken little shit think inappropriately groping someone’s ass was sound relationship advice? Not that he was considering using it but how was that supposed to help him here? Jund could count his blessings that Snake felt the same, though I guess they would have never known if that idiot didn’t take such a dumb leap.  
  
Russ glanced over at the empty mug left behind, mulling over those thoughts in his head. Dumb leap indeed, maybe he should have taken Scott’s advice with a pinch of salt. “Strawberry fucking mochaccino, who drinks that shit? It’s not even on the menu…”  
  
Standing up abruptly Russ shoved the cellphone back in his pocket, throwing off his apron with a sigh and moving to grab his coat. With that done he hurried around to make sure all the equipment was turned off and safe before locking up. Jund and Snake could wipe down the place when they got in a few hours from then; Russ was taking the day off.  
  
His place was a short walk in the opposite direction but Russ wasn’t out to go home alone. There was no telling where Cry could have got to but Russ vaguely remembered him talking about public transport in the city being a bitch. It was a ten minute walk to the nearest bus stop but he could probably run it in five.  
  
For once in his life he prayed for every traffic light in the city to stay red, buying him those precious seconds he needed. It had rained for the majority of the evening but somehow that didn’t seem to deter all the people getting in his way, frustrating him to no end as he tried to navigate a swarm of smaller individuals. There was one perk to being over-average in height however, and that became clear when he could suddenly make out a familiar face lounging around as he waited for his transport home.  
  
“Cry!” Russ shouted, cupping the side of his mouth in the hope that his voice would carry further in the bustling abience. Thankfully it seemed to work because Cry lifted his head moments later, glancing around until his eyes locked onto Russ and he stood. The taller of the two waved, meeting Cry halfway down the street. “Long time no see.”  
  
“I thought you said that your apartment was only a short walk away from the shop.” Cry frowned, though it was more in confusion than anything else, “And aren’t you supposed to be working?”  
  
“It is and I am.” Russ replied, watching with amusement as Cry tried to process that information.  
  
“But then what the hell are you doing here?”  
  
“Taking a dumb leap I suppose.”  
  
Cry’s breath audibly hitched when Russ got closer, the gap between them slowly shrinking down into the smallest fraction. Nervously Cry’s tongue darted out to wet his lips, Russ’ eyes following the movement closely. It felt like they were back at the doorway to the shop, on the very cusp of tipping the metaphorical scales either way.  
  
Hearts pounding in near synchronisation they moved, Russ’ hand tangling in Cry’s rain dampened hair whilst the smaller looped his arms around Russ neck, having to stretch himself up higher to reach. They shared in the amusement of it for a few seconds, warm breath mingling in the chilled air. The kiss that came after was simple but harmonious, leaving the two breathless when they finally separated, hands still grasping  desperately at damp clothing.  
  
“Dumb leap? Not sure if I agree with you there buddy.” Cry panted, keeping Russ’ figure study and warm against his own. Though neither had noticed it they had managed to back into the side of the bus stop, smothering the advertisement that was plastered all over it.  
  
The taller man shook his head fondly, pecking Cry on the lips again before prying his clinging arms away and leaving him visibly disheartened at the moment having to stop. “Come home with me.” Russ said, hoping dearly that Cry would accept. After learning so much of each other it felt like a crime to just walk away from that. “A night is all I’m asking for here…”  
  
Cry laughed, nudging Russ back towards the direction of the shop and following along beside, “And then you’ll take me out on a cheesy arcade date like we’re a regular couple?”  
  
“Deal. Tonight can just be an off the menu special.”

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this some time ago on Tumblr and thought that I might as well start using AO3 again.  
> Cruss is such a rare pairing to find stuff of but I know I can't be the only sad human to enjoy it.


End file.
